


Missing Pieces

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce wants to know who John was, Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, telltale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Bruce can't help it that he wants to know who John is, who he used to be before whatever led to the green hair and the snow white skin.





	Missing Pieces

For as much as Bruce loves John there are countless things about him that leave him confused and questioning. He’s prided himself for several years now as Batman finding answers to questions, he’s discovered secrets that most organizations and humans would never be able to find, but when it comes to John Doe, he’s left stumbling around in the dark. Even his name alone isn’t real, a name given often to corpses found with no identification and no known family, but John is alive. When Bruce took a few strands of his hair from his comb down to the Bat Cave to test it no results came up, his fingerprints halted no results outside of his admission to Arkham asylum, the facial recognition program on his phone came up empty handed. 

It almost became an odd obsession trying to find out who John is, it didn’t come from a place of distrust or paranoia that he may be a danger to him. It was just….How does a person exist and not exist at the same time?

He thinks about it as they lay in bed together, John pressed tightly against him. John traces meaningless patterns on Bruce’s bare chest with long pale fingers, his skin is white like snow and there’s not much about that that’s normal. Neither is his hair being green, it’s been growing just the slightest bit too long recently and Bruce noticed the green never fades, the roots never come in blond or brown, always the same vibrant moss green. In terms of body hair, he has none.

“John?” He asks finally caving in, he’s tired of sneaking and researching, tired of searching through missing persons records from all over the globe as well as obituaries hoping to find a familiar face.

His partner lifts his head looking at him, “Yes?”

“You said when we first met that you don’t remember anything, you just ended up in Arkham. Do you still not remember anything?” He chooses his words carefully, he knows how his partner’s mind works, he knows the wrong phrasing may make him believe he thinks he’s lying about that story.

In truth to a degree Bruce feels he remembers something, that he’s keeping something to himself.

John looks at him as if debating on how or if to answer this question. “I don’t think what I remember is real.” He finally answers.

It’s not the answer he expected but it isn’t surprising. He reaches up to stroke his fingers against his cheek, John leans into his touch closing his eyes.

“What does that mean?”

“Memories, dreams, thoughts, fantasies….Th-these things they enter my head kind of just pry in like a knife sometimes b-but I don’t think they’re real.” He turns his head to press a kiss against the palm of his hand then his wrist. “At least I hope they aren’t real.” He mutters before nipping at his wrists, he moves to straddle his lap, Bruce’s hands rest against his hips.

“Care to share?”

John smiles then laughs, he shakes his head his damp green hair falling over his forehead. “Always the detective Brucie.” He laughs, he leans down kissing him before pulling back. “In one memory I’ve got a wife, beautiful woman and she’s pregnant. I’m a failed comedian an-and these guys offer to help me get money for my family, just gotta help with a job.” He pauses looks away, “I guess she died while I was out, her and the baby.” His tone is somber, there’s a sadness in his eyes and Bruce wonders if this could be a lead.

Bruce strokes his fingers against his hip, “What’s her name?”

“I thi-think it was Jeannie, I really can’t remember.”

It’s a start. He tells himself after John’s asleep he’ll sneak off and look into deaths in the past ten years, look for Jeannie or at least a name somewhat close to that, pray that there’s a husband’s name and a photo. 

John shakes his head, smiles and leans back down to kiss him. Bruce decides to not push for him to remember anything else, he knows it can be hard on him, sometimes he gets migraines and other times he gets angry when he pushes too hard to remember things that are hidden out of reach. 

He knows that it shouldn’t matter, but it does. He likes ot think if he can find out who he is, his real name, a picture of what he looked like before whatever incident or disease led him to look the way he does then just maybe he can be okay.


End file.
